Game On
by WildApple
Summary: Two players. With hidden pasts and outer facades. A boy and a girl who are so similar, yet so different are bound by fate the day a simple note is unfolded. They're perfect for each other, but unfortunately love is never that easy. Or maybe it's time to accept the past and look forward. But we've all heard the saying, many things are easier said than done. Amuto fluff! :)


It's was clear that Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto would make the perfect couple. Both of them had the looks, popularity, personality and smarts. The thing is either of them maintaining a relationship for more than a month was bogus. No seriously, it was the most ridiculous idea, because they both just happened to be the playgirl and playboy of Seiyo Highschool. (Authors note: Just to make it clear, by playgirl & playboy I don't mean that they've done stuff with every single person. But rather, they've gone out with heaps of people on dates and stuff and get bored soon after. I still need to preserve some of Amu's innocence :p)

It was Monday again, the day that comes after Sunday and comes before Tuesday. The day that no one likes because it means after a lovely weekend of lazing around you've got to go to school for a whole damn week. It's exactly an hour before class begins. The various clocks hung up in every class room read exactly 7:30am. Besides the clocks, theres exactly 30 boring desks with 30 boring chairs in rows of 5. Don't forget the teachers desk. On one of these boring desks pink locks are splayed across the top in just about every direction. Arms folded with her head resting on top. _Hinamori Amu._ But unfortunately not for long since, a gorgeous boy with gorgeous navy locks is about to annoy her until sleeping is the definition of impossible. A groan is heard from one of the class rooms, followed by another, then another and then a-... "WHOEVER YOU ARE, TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WIL-.."

"You will what?"

A cutely smirking Ikuto gives the girl he has only ever seen walking down the main hallway, talking with jocks on his team an innocent look. Her face turns abruptly to the boy who disturbed a girls most precious beauty sleep. Her annoyed expression with furrowed brows and a cranky look quickly changes into a cute smile that has the ability to make almost any boy fall to his knees. Key word, almost.

"Who are you exactly? You're pretty good looking" Amu replies with a cute tone, as if all moments before were somehow forgotten.

"Ahh really? It's nice to see you agree with the rest of the world" As usual, a smirk plays on his lips as he observes the reactions of the girl before him. He decided a long time ago that girls are categorised in two groups, for him at least. Boring girls and interesting girls. Boring girls were boring, to him they weren't worth a go at. Interesting girls? Lets say they were fun but not long after, they just became boring and nothing new.

"Not so good looking anymore, you're even more cocky than most boys. Just go away I wanna sleep" Amu blandly replies, she quickly tries to rest her head in a comfortable position and get a 20 minute nap before class starts.

But as if thats possible. She can hear the noises of Ikuto's shoes squeaking against the floor until she can sense his presence right beside her. She slowly turns to face him and rests her head against her arms again. One of her cheeks partially squished only making her look more adorable. With a pout she states,

"You disturbed my peaceful sleep."

"Ahh really?" He replies.

"Just said so."

"Mhmm."

"Come closer."

"Want to see my godly face to the pores do we?" He taunts.

"Sure sure." Amu sarcastically replies.

He smirks and leans in a little just so that his knees are folded and his arms and head are placed upon the desk just like Amu's are.

"Well, I can see something on your-..."

Quickly, she reaches into his pocket to fish out a library card

"Aha! Ikuto Tsukiyomi, class 3-A, October 27 1995"

"If you were so keen on knowing me you could've just asked"

"Nah, nothing fun in that, you're a year above me? Your name seems familiar..." She trails off, trying to remember where she has heard it before.

"It'll be very familiar when you call it out when we get together an-.."

Slightly flustered because even she hasn't gone that far with anybody yet she quickly tries to avoid that topic. How shameful would it be that the playgirl of the school hasn't even had her first kiss. She only wanted to save it for someone special. His name sounds all too familiar, until she realizes that annoying bitch in her class is always idolising him. 'Ahh yes! He's thaattt guyy' she finally realizes.

"Don't get too cocky Tsukiyomi, you're the playboy of this school eh?"

"You know it." He replies with a grin.

"Yeah so why are you here, bothering me. I would rather not waste time with you"

"Well I found this in my locker from some person who ships us. Don't ask me, thought you might want to take look at it, seems interesting. See you around, ammmmuuuu" He holds the last syllable of her name a little too long. Just a little. Before he quickly exits the and makes his way back to his class room.

She gently unfolded the piece of paper. To reveal one of those seemingly cliche pictures quotes off tumblr she swears she's passed by once before or something. It read,

I heard you're a player.

So let's play a game.

Let's sweet talk.

Let's play fight.

Let's talk 24/7.

Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day.

Let's take walks together.

Let's give each other nicknames.

Let's hang out with each others' friends.

Let's go on dates.

Let's talk on the phone all night long.

Let's hold each other.

Let's hug and kiss.

And whoever falls in love first?

Loses.

After a few minutes of pondering, a smile spreads on her lips and in a soft whisper she says "Game on."


End file.
